


kiss the world with winter flowers

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harringrove for Australia, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Sick Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: written for harringrove for australiaSteve's car breaks down in the snow, Billy's sick and disgruntled but Steve knows how to comfort him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	kiss the world with winter flowers

"Would you cut it out?" 

Steve paused in his ongoing attempt to start the beemer to stare out the window angrily. It was already fucking cold, even by Hawkins standards, and dealing with his dead car on the way back from the quarry, surrounded by snow and nature was ample enough to irritate him. Toss in a disgruntled passenger, and he was ready to blow. There had been nothing polite in Billy's request. Not unusual however. Maybe manners weren't taught in California. Turning to his right, Steve's prepared rebuke died when he saw Billy's face. 

"Are you sick?" The question was unnecessary. Billy's face was drawn with pain, his eyes closed tightly, his west-coast tan washed pale.

"Migraine."

"Do you have any medicine with you?" 

"If I did, I think I could have figured out to take it myself."

Definitely grouchy. Wonderful. Just what they both need.

Help in the form of a tow truck was supposedly on the way, but who knew how long it would take it to reach them in this weather. It wasn't like Billy was going to die on him, but he knew that he would be a misery until the migraine passed.

And it looked like he was a firm believer in the adage that misery loved company.

Billy winced as the door opened and closed. Steve moved softly, but the noise was still enough to make him wish that he'd reached over to turn on the child-lock. To make matters worse, his stomach was definitely joining his head in rebelling. It wasn't Steve's fault, sure - it's  _ whatever _ but his extended and quite frankly idiotic attempts to fix the car had only aggravated his worsening pain. Even now, the occasional noise from the rear shot through him. 

When his door opened, Billy pried one eye open to see a concerned Steve handing him a bottle of water and pill bottle. Ibuprofen. It wouldn't do much for his head, but it couldn't hurt either. Of course Steve would have an emergency stash. Always prepared for the very worse. Billy hopes the tow-driver doesn't discover the nailed bat in the trunk. 

"Can you move to the backseat?" Steve asked very quietly once he'd managed to swallow the pills. "You'll feel better if you lie down."

"I don't need a nurse," Billy muttered, reluctantly allowing him to help as he tried to climb out of his seat. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but picture Steve in a nurse's scrubs and made the decision to explore that another time. A time when his head doesn't feel like it's splitting in two. 

Steve climbed into the backseat after Billy, positioning a folded up blanket under his head as he lay down. Once that was accomplished, he moved to remove his coat, attempting to hang it in front of one of the windows. 

"What the fuck are you doing now?"

"Trying to dim the light in here," He replied calmly, knowing his harsh tone was due to his pain. Or so he told himself. "There's an empty bag of lays if you get sick." Better than nothing. Steve prayed Billy's stomach contents remain inside his body. 

"I told you I don't need a nurse," Billy snapped, locating said bag with his eyes only and taking note.

"Good, 'cause I'm not one."

Closing his eyes, Billy tried to regain some control over his body. It was a losing battle; he knew time was the only thing that would make the pain go away. He couldn't control the pain, but he could try to direct his reaction to it. The migraines had been a frequent after-effect of the mindflayer and an increasing pain in his ass. Steve was patient with him for the most part but even he knows that will only stretch so far. 

Billy's attempts at reaching an inner calm died when he jerked suddenly.

"Sorry," Steve whispered, gently pushing him down and positioning a damp cloth on his forehead. "Stay still."

"I would if you didn't go dumping water on me."

"I didn't dump it." 

"You shouldn't waste the water. We don't know how long we'll be out here."

"We're not that far away. This isn't - you know I could walk home if we were that desperate." Could, but probably wouldn't. 

"Then go," he grumbled.

"Argue all you want, Hargrove. It's only making your headache worse."

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes again. Steve was right- he wouldn't admit that much but nor could he repress the groan as a sudden nausea struck.

"Sit up," Steve urged, moving so he was behind him. Billy tensed as his fingers reached his neck and began gently kneading.

"Oww! Dammit. Don't!"

"Relax, big baby,"He said tiredly. "I'm trying to help."

Fresh waves of pain and nausea wracked his body when he tried to twist out of Steve's reach. Realizing he was trapped, Billy grudgingly allowed Steve to continue. After a few minutes, he let out a small grunt. This really was effective. Damn it. 

"Guess you had a lot of practice with this. Get the girls panties all wet." 

"No," Steve snorts. "What are you trying to tell me about your panties, hm?" 

Billy's cheeks burn. "Shut up." Letting out another groan, Billy regrets speaking, his own sharp voice had cut through his head. 

Despite his own pain, he felt ever so slightly guilty. Even at his absolute worst, Steve was by his side, taking care of him. Slowly and gently, Billy pushed against Steve, prompting him to slide to the edge of the seat. "Wait," he urged before he maneuvered himself, gingerly laying his head down on Steve's lap.

He got one eye to open long enough to wait until Steve smiled. Reaching over, he grasped one of his hands, resting them on his chest before shutting his eyes.

"That's better. Just stay like this for bit."

It was the best apology Steve was gonna get from Billy and as the snow fell around them, covering the world in white, he couldn't think of another place he'd rather be. Demogorgan's and flayers were as far from his mind as they could be.


End file.
